


[PODFIC SONG] Monster

by Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)



Series: Oceantail's podfic poetry/songs [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Agni Kai (Avatar), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Azula's Childhood (Avatar), Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Child Azula (Avatar), Child Zuko (Avatar), Childhood Trauma, Download Available, Firelord Azula (Avatar), Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, POV Azula (Avatar), Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Song, Poetry, Psychological Trauma, Sozin's Comet, The Last Agni Kai (Avatar), Trauma, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics
Summary: A poem about Azula's life from her first success to her first failure.(single take recording, no backing track or anything fancy)
Series: Oceantail's podfic poetry/songs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985524
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	[PODFIC SONG] Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fireflea69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflea69/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060849) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Stream/Download:** [here](https://archive.org/details/monster_202010)

**Written by** [comicxsans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicxsans/pseuds/comicxsans)

**Preformed by** [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics/works)

**Lyrics:[original text link here! :)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060849)**


End file.
